


Overpowered（总督如何征服白孔雀的故事）

by AsakaMiya



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Orson Krennic, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsakaMiya/pseuds/AsakaMiya
Summary: ——我得不到你，但我可以一点点毁掉你，让你众叛亲离、体无完肤，在末路穷途只能向我一个人求救。——虽然被你压在身下，被强迫喊你的名字，我渴慕的也永远不是你。他是我无望的恋人，但我可以为他做到这一步。即便粉身碎骨万劫不复，我也不会向你求救。更改原剧情:叛军袭击伊杜没有炸死盖伦，但把他炸成重伤。本文中极度不合理的设定:是两个单箭头，总督很早就想搞克总，克总暗恋盖伦。AND克总没有和盖伦上过床。SUMMARY:塔金以盖伦背叛帝国之事威胁克伦尼克，逼他做一些……不好的事情。WARNING:虐身体又虐心，是BE。存在暴力性爱、强迫性行为。主要角色死亡。
Relationships: Galen Erso/Orson Krennic, Orson Krennic/Wilhuff Tarkin
Kudos: 7





	Overpowered（总督如何征服白孔雀的故事）

「Father！」  
炮火声中，克伦尼克清清楚楚听见一个女声。他一回头便看见一个二十岁左右的棕发少女，对着站在不远处的盖伦大喊道。  
少女的形象和莉拉那个女人重合在一起，坚毅的眼神和棕色的头发，克伦尼克果断地举起爆能枪，结果一颗爆弹向盖伦所在的位置落下。

轰——

那颗爆弹的声音震耳欲聋，冲击波将不远处的克伦尼克都撞倒在冰冷的水泥地面。爆弹的碎片划过他的左臂，撕开他的袖子，在手臂上留下近六厘米长的口子。  
他被震得眩晕，侧脸蹭到地面上，额头也被划开一个小口子。  
摔到地上时扭伤了左臂，当死亡士兵往穿梭机里拉他的时候，克伦尼克觉得被拖起的手臂要断了。  
暴雨打在他被划开的皮肤上，雨水冲刷着血水淌到地上，浑身都痛。

「长官，我们必须立刻撤退。」

克伦尼克踉跄着站起来，右手捂住左臂淌血的伤口，由于划得太深太长，血透过指缝渗了出来，沾在手上，再被雨水冲刷。  
他看见远处倒在地上的盖伦，生死未卜。  
「把……盖伦厄索……也带上来。」疼痛让他的声音不由自主地打颤，明明都到了这个份上，竟然还想保住对方的性命。希望他……还活着。  
「长官，他不可能活……」  
「闭嘴！」克伦尼克厉声呵斥跟着他的那名下属，随之而来的一阵头痛让他差点没站稳。  
一个死兵立刻执行他的命令，把倒地的盖伦背了过来。盖伦还没有完全丧失意识，但伤得很重。

克伦尼克准备回穿梭机的时候，发现了方才的女孩，她刚刚从地上爬起来，他们甚至对视了几秒。  
他的眼前浮现起盖伦第一次把莉拉介绍给他的场景。是一场舞会，盖伦平常从不参加社交舞会，但那一次，他穿搭得体、甚至算得上是英俊有礼。他挽着那女人的胳膊，扬起从未有过的笑容，沉浸在那种幸福之中。  
他后悔在那天咬着牙对盖伦说祝福的话，甚至摆出一个干瘪的微笑。也许盖伦没有注意到他虚假的表情，但那个女人在那一刻就看清了这一切。他也爱着盖伦，但盖伦不爱他。那个女人什么都知道了。  
爆能枪对准了少女的头颅，克伦尼克只要再动一下手指，世界上就会再多一具厄索家的尸体。  
受伤的左臂还在流血，染红了白色的制服袖。然而背叛带来的痛苦比身体上的痛钻心得多。  
如果当年设法阻碍了那场本不该发生的婚姻，这个少女就不会站在这里，再用那个女人曾经用过的目光盯着他。  
可最终他还是没有扣下扳机，转身上了自己的穿梭机。就像当年他竟然也尊重了盖伦娶妻生子的自由。他期许着自己的尊重与付出可以得到对等的回报，结果他什么也没等到，甚至等来了无情的背叛。  
但是，杀了他的妻子，再杀了他的女儿，曾经一切复杂的感情只会变成仇恨，极度的仇恨，什么都不剩下。

「叛徒已经死在轰炸中，一切与盖伦厄索无关，你们清楚了吧。」简易处理了伤口后，克伦尼克抬起头对他的几个下属军官说。  
「明白，长官。」  
「是，长官。」  
也有很多人心甘情愿地拜倒在他的白披风下，听从他的命令，为他杀人，为他欺骗，为他赴汤蹈火也在所不辞。  
就像他信任的、同时也信任着他的这些下属。  
盖伦没有死，是重伤。  
如果想保住盖伦的命，克伦尼克必须瞒天过海，而且绝对不能让情报泄露，让死星出什么岔子。  
然而纸包不住火，有的人不可能被欺骗。或者说，魔高一尺道高一丈，总有人在你之上。手段比你狠，野心也比你大。  
对克伦尼克而已，这个人就是塔金总督。

登舰后，盖伦被立刻送进抢救室。而浑身湿透的克伦尼克在一个下属的跟随下直接向治疗室走去。路上遇到和他敬礼的下级军官，然后在一个拐角处撞见他现在最不想遇见的人，塔金总督。  
「噢，怎么那么狼狈？」塔金明知故问，堵住他的去路，脸上扬起一个令人不寒而栗的笑。  
克伦尼克抬起头与他对视，面无表情地回道，「伊杜被偷袭了，我想您应该都知道了。」自始至终克伦尼克拿右手架着自己的左胳膊，虽然划伤的血已经止住了，但扭伤让他的左臂一动就痛。塔金看了看他被血染红的袖子，还有额头的划伤，持续的凝视让克伦尼克不自在，他下意识地把眼神往地上瞟。  
「这么说来，叛徒也找到了？」  
「找到了，但很可惜……」  
「叛徒被叛军炸死了，只有厄索一个人重伤被带了回来，是这么回事吧，克伦尼克？」塔金把克伦尼克准备说的话提前讲了出来，克伦尼克一听怔了怔，然后被塔金一手捏住下巴，微微抬起。  
「你觉得我会相信？」  
「当时有很多人在场，那人亲自承认的。」克伦尼克面不改色，虽然下巴被掐得疼。被那双蓝色的鹰眼瞪着很是难受，但这也不是第一次。克伦尼克总是惹到总督。  
塔金没说什么，放开克伦尼克的下巴，把手停在他的左肩，轻轻压了压。克伦尼克痛得要想尖叫，但还是咬紧牙关没有发出一点声音。

塔金关注他已经很久了。随着一个个项目的完工一步步挤进权力中心的年轻军官，骄傲与野心充斥着他的晋升之路，如今越发膨胀。他甚至胆敢挑战自己的权威，试图给自己下套（虽然他失败了，也被反将一军）。  
作为帝国实际意义的领导者，军队的权威，塔金很久没有体会过这种来自下级的反抗乃至僭越。他确信自己在利用他，总督总能掌控一切，一如既往。  
但他不得不承认，自己对克伦尼克，感兴趣。  
他曾经真的迈出过这一步，但并不顺利。白衣服的军官逃走了。  
然后塔金知道了克伦尼克与盖伦之间的故事，他决定酝酿一个计划，对他而言很简单的计划，却能把克伦尼克牢牢套住，逼他乖乖就范。  
想到这里塔金又对正在忍受疼痛的克伦尼克勾起嘴角。他已经是被套入笼中的鸟，随时可以任自己宰割。

几天后塔金让克伦尼克来办公室见他。克伦尼克重新昂起头，挂着得意的微笑，虽然左臂还缠着绷带固定在胸前，前额的巴特卡胶下能看见隐隐约约的伤口，但他完全不像是一个几天前受了伤、颤颤嗦嗦、浑身湿透的样子。

「总督。」他的声音平静而清脆，像是做好了一切准备。无论被问到什么都能对答如流。  
塔金坐在他的办公椅，抬起头打量了一下克伦尼克，干咳一声。  
「很好，克伦尼克，我已经询问过了你那几个下属，叛徒的确不是厄索。」  
克伦尼克的得意就表现在脸上，他准备和塔金报告斯卡里夫的驻防情况，表示死星的图纸一定会安全等等。  
「不过，我只能说……」塔金话锋一转，停顿片刻，欣赏着那清澈的蓝眼睛从自信满满到紧张慌乱。估计克伦尼克自己都没有意识到。  
「你还挺会用人，你身边的人，最近的下属。」  
克伦尼克皱了皱眉，暗想是不是哪个笨蛋说漏了嘴。塔金似乎一下子就知道他在想什么，补充道，「不，没有，他们说的滴水不漏，和你的陈述一样。」  
「您没有证据，就不要诬陷我们。叛徒已经死了，再追究谁的责任也是浪费时间，我想当务之急还是确认斯卡里夫安全保障设施的安全。」  
塔金没有打断克伦尼克，让他说完。他的语速变快了，眼神有没有方才坚定，右手还下意识地握了握拳。这些微小的变化被总督悉数捕捉。  
「当然，死星的安全。——对了，不知道有没有人告诉你，厄索今天早上醒了。」塔金终于亮出了这场谈话的底牌，克伦尼克的下属会帮着他欺上瞒下，但盖伦厄索，他早就什么都不在乎了。  
听到盖伦醒来的消息时克伦尼克竟然是欣慰的，但随之而来的不安与恐惧让他刚才所有的自信都消失殆尽。他不由自主向后退了一步。  
塔金饶有兴趣地继续观察克伦尼克的表现，他喜欢看克伦尼克极力掩饰自己慌乱的样子。

「这件事和厄索无关。」克伦尼克说出这话的时候，感觉心被捏住了。他不由自主地提高音量，呼吸也变得急促。  
塔金也觉得奇怪，他又何必为厄索做到这一步？那天他浑身湿透，在下属的搀扶下，那样子都快要哭出来了。绝不可能是因为身上的伤，好歹也是个军人，如果不是因为痛至心扉的背叛，不可能是那个惨样。

「你知道真相，我也能查出来，克伦尼克。」塔金站起身，走到他身边，凑近他的脸，「厄索就是叛徒，你在包庇他，和你的那些下属一起。」他的脸凑得太近，以至于能感受到总监呼出的热气。烫烫的。  
塔金抓住克伦尼克的右手手腕，力度不大却能让眼前的军官颤抖。  
「这个罪有多大，我想你清楚。」  
克伦尼克咬着嘴里的软肉，他不知道塔金问了盖伦什么，盖伦回了什么。塔金真的去找了盖伦吗？  
「当然，我们没有必要把这事闹大。」只要拿盖伦作为威胁，克伦尼克就是他的笼中之鸟。塔金再次扭转话锋，把手停在他的脸上，他感受到总监的冷汗，心里燃起小小的喜悦，「可以相安无事，包括厄索。」

那你究竟会为他做到哪一步呢？塔金越来越好奇。为了保住厄索的性命，为了博得那一点点无望的回报，你能做到哪一步呢？

「你……想怎么样？」平日里塔金也这样调戏过他，通常是在他又冲撞总督的权威之后。比如掐掐下巴、捏脸、恶意地碰一碰。但这一次他感受到真正的恐惧与压迫，他不知道会发生什么。  
「我想要一样东西。」塔金勾起邪恶的笑容，面前的眼睛如此纯粹无辜，和他这个人形成了巨大反差。  
最后他把手插在克伦尼克的头发里，紧贴头皮的头发已经湿乎乎的了。  
「只要你不再追究……这件事情。」  
怎么可能瞒过塔金，克伦尼克才意识到在这件事上，自己从头到尾都是愚蠢的。他现在只能屈服。

「我想要你。」

他一字一顿，克伦尼克瞪大眼睛，塔金却还是保持着糟糕的微笑。他没有听错。  
他才想起来自己从来没有和盖伦发生过关系。盖伦只拒绝过他一次，那之后克伦尼克就再也没提起。  
他不想被讨厌。

你能分辨出自己身边哪些人是忠诚的，哪些人是不可信的，却让一颗定时炸弹藏在如此重要的位置，还义无反顾地为他付出一切。  
你简直就是疯了。  
塔金心想。  
很快，他就等到了克伦尼克的回复，他痛苦地点了点头。

我会得到你的，从身体到心，我的小克伦尼克。  
一切都在我的掌控之中。  
我会亲手把你推进深渊，让你只能抓住我的手。  
到那个时候，你就是我的了。

——

那是一间较为隐秘的审讯室，刺眼的白光照在总督苍白的皮肤上，克伦尼克刚推门就一阵寒颤。房间里放着很多东西，他不想看，于是下意识地低头，并带上了门。  
「很准时，克伦尼克。」塔金捏起他的下巴向上抬，强迫他看见自己和屋内的陈设，「希望你干别的事情也能守时。」审讯椅、黑色的皮鞭、一把泛着银光的单刃匕首，其他被塔金的身体挡住了。  
「在此之前，有必要告诉你一件事。」塔金又开始坏笑，放开克伦尼克的下巴，同时解开他的披风挂在一边，「我找了厄索。不过有个好消息是，在我找他之前，你的小副官悄悄让护士传话给他，把你的一系列谎言讲给他听，让他和你们一起圆谎。」  
克伦尼克皱了皱眉，一切都在塔金的掌控之中，他的行动，他下属的行动，他始终都在被塔金监视着。  
「你猜猜厄索见了我的第一句话是什么吗？」克伦尼克已经不想听下去，他使劲摇了摇头。  
「他说……我就是叛徒，你们赶紧杀了我吧。」塔金的的确确在复述盖伦的话，说到这里他真的笑了起来，尤其是看见面前的总监痛苦的表情时。  
「然后我和他讲，如果你承认自己是叛徒，那么包庇你的克伦尼克，叛国罪，大概也会被处死。」  
「不过，他是真觉得无所谓，又重复了一遍，他是叛徒。」  
塔金带着惋惜的目光看着面前的军官，他的左臂已经不用绷带固定，但塔金知道这个伤还没完全好。  
克伦尼克没什么太过惊讶的反应，这让塔金觉得奇怪。  
「似乎，他根本不关心你的生死。」塔金又补充了一句。  
而这句话就像刀一样捅进他的心脏。从杀了莉拉那一刻起，他们之间就什么都不是了。也许曾经还是朋友呢。  
「平日里滔滔不绝的总监今天很沉默啊。」塔金从上到下隔着制服袖抚摸他的伤臂，一边用语言刺激着他，「不准备反驳我吗？」  
为了一个根本不在乎你的人做到这个份上，也太不值了。塔金揉了揉总监的银发，一只手环住他的腰，把腰带扣解开。  
「你……要对我做什么……就赶紧做。」克伦尼克终于给了他一点回复，虽然这话是咬着牙说的，塔金听着耳边的低语，说了声好。

「坐上去。」他瞥了瞥那张审讯椅（想象成ep7芮坐的那张），示意克伦尼克乖乖坐上去。克伦尼克心里叹了口气，还能怎么办？他坐在那张椅子上，咖嚓一声，双手双脚包括上身被同时固定住，不能动弹。他的大腿微微张开，身体最脆弱的部分暴露在对方视线之下。  
塔金注意到克伦尼克在瞪他，可咬牙切齿却说不出恶毒的话，这更能激发人的施暴欲。  
「张嘴。」无论命令他做什么，他都会乖乖答应。以厄索相要挟，竟然能让平日骄傲的总监做到这个份上，这幅任人宰割的样子实在诱惑。塔金拿起那把单刃匕首，银色的刀刃反射出刺眼的灯光，克伦尼克微张着嘴，下意识闭紧双眼。  
他感到舌尖一阵冰凉，然后硬质刀身滑过舌苔，向喉管口深入。他一动不敢动，连生理性的干呕都被强行控制住，只要乱动一下锋利的刀刃就很可能划断他的气管。  
「睁开眼睛。」刺耳的命令又从耳边传来，克伦尼克刚一睁眼就看见那把捅进自己口腔的刀子，还有总督玩弄猎物似的眼神。刀尖停在很深的地方，克伦尼克自己都不敢想象，他屏住呼吸，眼睁睁地看着塔金拿着那把刀子在他的口腔里来回剐蹭。锋利的刀刃划伤了脆弱的上颚，或许喉咙口也流血了，嘴里的铁腥味冲击着他的神经，让克伦尼克不由自主地颤抖。  
「适当的惩罚总是必需的，你说对不对，奥森？」塔金慢慢将刀锋转向克伦尼克的舌根，刀身把克伦尼克的嘴角撑开，涎水混合着血水顺着嘴角流出来。  
「真不知道你用这根能言善辩的小舌头骗了多少人。」塔金此时的笑声就像地狱的魔鬼，撕扯着克伦尼克身上的每一寸皮肤。他是想把自己的舌头活活割下来吗？克伦尼克想说些什么，制止塔金此时疯狂的行为。但锋利的匕首塞在嘴里，他什么都说不出来。他被完完全全固定在审讯椅上，没有一点反抗的余地，能做的只是非常轻微地扭头。  
塔金用左手掐住克伦尼克的舌尖，轻轻向嘴外一拉，握着刀的手动了动，剧烈的刺痛随即传来，面前的人一下就流起眼泪，发出痛苦的呜咽。鲜血顺着银色的刀面流到刀柄上，再滴到地上。克伦尼克指节发白，浑身都在颤抖，额头布满一层冷汗。  
「你知道人被割掉舌头会怎么样吗？」塔金把他的舌头更往外拽了一些，不出意料地看见克伦尼克更多涌出的泪水。  
「我想你应该知道的，我们帝国有许许多多的审讯方法——血从截面喷涌而出，呛进气管，窒息……当然还有难以忍受的痛觉。」  
看这可怜的小东西快要被自己吓晕过去，塔金心里涌起一股满足感，他期待这样的场景很久了。  
克伦尼克见过这种刑讯的方式，在帝安局，他们抓获了叛军的特工。为了让他说出重要情报，用铁钩钩出他的舌头往外拽，然后用不太锋利的刀子一点点切。  
他很快就招供了。  
场面血腥至极，克伦尼克都觉得恶心，根本没有看完全程。  
他的脑子已经一片空白，只有口腔里的刺痛，还有极度的恐惧。  
然而塔金并没有真正切下去，只是划伤了他的舌头。他的手停在那里，放开可怜的舌尖，随后在湿热的口腔里继续捣鼓几下后，塔金就把带血的匕首拿了出来。他饶有兴趣地看着克伦尼克剧烈地咳嗽，捡了一条命似的大口喘着气。  
「你他妈疯了！」他嘶吼着骂道，嘴角被割破，涎水混合血液弄湿下巴，手被固定住也没法擦。  
塔金笑了一下，用刀锋抵着克伦尼克的下巴，再轻轻上抬，「注意你的言辞，奥森。」  
克伦尼克用湿漉漉的蓝眼睛瞪着他，又委屈又愤怒。  
「就是想吓吓你。」塔金收起匕首，回头按下一个机关，解开克伦尼克身上的束缚，「别当真。」  
「不过你也知道，如果我们调查到底……」他一边示意克伦尼克站起身，一边玩味地说，「我可以想怎么处理你就怎么处理你。不说割个舌头，把你漂亮的蓝眼睛挖出来也不是不可以……兴许我还可以让厄索看到这一幕，看看他是什么表情。」  
他的手停在克伦尼克颤动的眼皮上，然后划过他的脸颊，停在湿滑的下巴上。「真是不可理喻。你让他死在伊杜，也就什么事都没有了。你又何必做这些呢？」  
「和你没关系！」克伦尼克一把打开他的手，抹掉脸上的眼泪，瞪着塔金。然后想起塔金前面那句恐怖的威胁，又低下头不敢看他。

「衣服脱光。」塔金命令道，克伦尼克也知道逃不掉了，只能心不甘情不愿地脱掉白色制服。塔金清清楚楚地看见，脱衣服的时候，他的尽量不让右臂受力，但还是因为牵扯到扭伤处而闷哼了一声。  
褪下黑色的军裤与四角裤后，克伦尼克就已经全裸地站在塔金面前。他努力忽略被对方锐利的眼神打量身体时的羞耻感，塔金还完整地穿着他的总督制服，自己却已经一丝不挂了。  
审讯室里白色的灯光让他的皮肤更加惨白。然而光滑的肌肤下，塔金在克伦尼克左肩下发现一处淡淡的枪伤，他饶有兴趣地摸了摸那个痕迹，问克伦尼克这伤怎么来的。  
「意外而已。」  
还真是嘴倔，不过刚好也有了惩罚他的借口。塔金摇了摇头，一个小机器人飞过来，咖嚓一声，固定住了克伦尼克的双手，然后把他的双手向上带。  
仅仅是向上伸直手臂就会触发尚未恢复的扭伤的疼痛，克伦尼克试图把叫声压制在喉咙里，但他失败了。  
「奥森，我想你也发现了，你瞒不过我。所以现在我希望你坦诚一点，这样自己也好受。」  
「这和你没有任何关系！」他不想回忆那个伤，那个抢走盖伦的女人给他留下的枪伤。活人永远比不过死人，一直都是如此。  
塔金看到他眼里的痛苦，能让平日骄傲的克伦尼克露出如此伤心的眼神，除了厄索的那些事，还能有什么别的？  
一种莫名其妙的情绪正在困扰着塔金，这是嫉妒了？他在嫉妒盖伦厄索吗？眼前这个漂亮的下属，为了厄索，可以放下荣誉、自尊，置自己于极其危险的境地。  
他觊觎克伦尼克已经很久了。当然，作为帝国总督，一人之下万人之上。只要一个命令，克伦尼克就得乖乖地屈身其下，张开大腿躺在床上等他。但仅仅得到肉体并不能满足总督狂暴的占有欲，所以当时克伦尼克从他的房间逃走，他也没有追究。  
但这次不一样了。  
细腻光滑的皮肤在灯光下甚是诱人，而这干净的白色让人急于在上面留下不同颜色的痕迹。克伦尼克的手仍被固定在头顶，一句话也不说。  
「你就永远不能听话一点。」  
塔金拿起放在一旁的黑色鞭条，和小臂差不多长短，并不软。他走到克伦尼克身后，抬起手，他听见克伦尼克倒吸凉气的声音。塔金完全没有控制力度，毫无怜惜地挥下去，想着对这种人就不要心软，把他弄疼才好。  
啪的一声，声音格外响。克伦尼克觉得后背的皮肤像被切开一样疼，尖叫出声。红色的鞭痕很快把惨白的脊背渲染起来，总督又在后背的另一块区域下手，不比上次轻。  
「啊！」克伦尼克本想忍住尖叫声，他知道自己的叫声更会激发对方的施暴欲，但他实在控制不住。  
雪白的后背上被留下七八道痕迹，红印交叉的地方渗出了血，生理性的泪水又挤了出来。  
看到克伦尼克被机器人固定的手开始不老实，塔金对那个机器人下了一个命令，机器人竟然把克伦尼克的双手继续上拖。拖力非常大，双臂带动身体，很快他整个人就被半吊在空中，只有脚尖着地。  
「不要……」他终于向塔金挤出一句哀求。整个人身体的力量都挂在两只手臂上，左肩疼得像要碎掉，扭伤的手臂更是带来钻心的疼痛。  
不过塔金并没有理会，反而觉得这场面非常刺激。克伦尼克雪白的臀部高翘着，塔金握紧手上的鞭条，狠狠地抽打了他的屁股以及大腿根。  
「啊！不要……」每打一下，克伦尼克都要叫一声，他越叫自己越是心痒，下一鞭子也就越重。  
直到自己手酸，塔金才停下来。克伦尼克嗓子都快叫哑了，他呜咽着，浑身上下都布满了红色的血痕。  
这样才更好看。  
最后他的鞭子打在了克伦尼克的私处，那一刻他的叫声变了味，像是交姌时的呻吟。  
他已经迫不及待想要占有克伦尼克的身体了。  
一点点地消磨他的自尊、他的骄傲，让他心甘情愿对自己俯首称臣，占有他的身体，他的灵魂，让奥森·克伦尼克成为他的所有之物。  
当机器人放开克伦尼克的手时，他没能站得住，直接摔在冰凉的地板上。克伦尼克抽泣着，后背的鞭痕清晰可见，这样病态的脆弱实在引人犯罪。  
「告诉我，那个枪伤到底是什么人造成的。」塔金蹲下身，俯视着蜷缩着的克伦尼克，一手还怜惜似的抹掉他眼角的泪水。  
「莉拉。」他咬牙切齿地说出这个名字，随后脸上的表情更加痛苦，远比肉体的疼痛更甚。  
「她又是什么人？」塔金故意刨根问底，他想让克伦尼克彻底断掉对厄索的念想与幻想。  
「……」克伦尼克沉默了很久，而塔金少有地耐心，甚至把他轻轻扶着坐起来，揉了揉他被汗湿的银发。  
「盖伦的……他的……」那个词他怎么都念不出来，就像有什么堵在他的心口和嗓子口，他的指甲抠在地板上，像是要留下什么痕迹。  
「她开枪伤了你，看这位置，就是冲着让你死去的。」  
「我猜她也死了，一枪毙命，毕竟那些都是死亡士兵。」  
那天盖伦疯了似的摇着莉拉的肩膀，为她的死绝望痛心。明明是她先开枪打伤的自己，明明都是她的错，凭什么……  
「所以厄索不值得你这么做。」塔金帮他下了一个决定，在克伦尼克仍然沉浸在痛苦中时，他的嘴唇被总督的嘴唇包裹起来。这次他没有反抗。

克伦尼克被这个突如其来的吻弄得头昏脑涨，方才还像审讯俘虏一般虐待他身体的总督，现在竟然按着他的脑袋深吻他。  
被盖伦拒绝后，他就对性事失去兴趣。只是偶尔会一个人躺在床上，用手指玩弄自己的后穴，或者想象盖伦在操他，用手把自己的阴茎套弄到射出来。  
克伦尼克从来没有被如此认真地吻过。  
塔金还用戴着黑色手套的手划过他背后的伤痕，疼痛与酥麻感一起刺激他的神经，克伦尼克在塔金怀里扭了扭。  
塔金放开克伦尼克红肿的嘴唇时，克伦尼克才注意到总督异常是眼神。那双蓝色的眼睛里透出超越理性的狂热、暴虐，像是下一秒就会把他的身体撕碎一般。  
「第一次？」塔金抓着克伦尼克的双臂，舔了一下嘴唇。  
「怎么可能？喜欢我的女孩多的是。」克伦尼克知道塔金问的是什么意思，但就是想反驳一下，虽然声音很轻很没底气。  
「哼。」塔金没说什么，克伦尼克依旧是那么倔强，不过这也是他吸引自己的地方。挫败他的锐气，让他无助地在自己身下哭着求饶，才更有挑战性。  
塔金让克伦尼克趴到椅子上，上身的力气都撑在椅面上，受伤的手臂也能稍微舒服些。克伦尼克照做，双腿跪在地上，脸和手臂都贴在椅面，屁股撅了起来。  
塔金俯视着跪在地上的克伦尼克，后背是优美的曲线，刚才的鞭痕恰到好处地渲染在白皙的皮肤上。  
「腿分开一点。」  
塔金一边命令着克伦尼克，一边拿起旁边的拉珠，在冰凉的铁柱上一个个涂抹润滑液。  
克伦尼克抽了一下鼻子，然后动了动膝盖，从俯视的角度可以看见紧闭的洞口。已经没什么羞耻的了，不就是被操一顿吗，塔金玩个一两次也就腻了。克伦尼克心里自我安慰道，深呼吸，让自己平静下来，大脑放空。  
突然，一阵冰凉的触感抵在他的穴口，克伦尼克一惊，一上来就用道具吗？  
「不要……」话还没说完，第一颗拉珠就被硬生生塞进紧致的小穴。虽然钢珠直径两厘米不到，但对于只吞下过一两根手指的小穴还是很不友好，异物感让克伦尼克忍不住呻吟了出声。  
被涂抹润滑液的钢珠仍旧是冰冷的，温度远低于他的体温。他的大腿轻微颤抖，背后也浮出冷汗，汗液刺激着伤口，反而更加难受。  
「忍着点。」塔金低沉的声音在耳边响起，他也跪下身，一只有力的手压住克伦尼克的后背防止他待会儿乱动，另一只手手指按着圆球，用力往里面顶。闭着的肛门又就被圆球挤开，再用力一推，整个圆球就被塞了进去。就这样第二个、第三个、第四个，所有的拉珠都被一颗颗塞进克伦尼克的后穴。  
「啊啊啊……塔金……不要……」克伦尼克在他手底下拼命挣扎起来，巨大的异物侵入感伴随着被强行撑开的痛感，克伦尼克觉得后穴要被撕裂。所有拉珠被逐一塞进未被使用的身体，到达一个他不敢想象的深度。克伦尼克眼眶再次泛红，涌出泪水。  
虽然他知道哀求只会更加引发总督对他的施暴欲，挣扎不仅毫无意义而且会带来反作用。但一切动作都是出于本能，他实在太难受了。  
塔金用手肘抵住他的背，直到克伦尼克终于放弃挣扎，或者说是无力反抗，才稍微放开些。  
「放松点。」  
「唔……不要……快拿出来……」克伦尼克哭喊着，两只手无助地抓挠。  
屁股上的红色鞭印一路延伸到大腿，塔金只想狠狠蹂躏面前浑身赤裸的下级。脱掉手套，他用双手合在两瓣臀瓣之上，用力揉压。  
「啊——」  
肠壁被重重挤压在拉珠上的强烈刺激让他双腿止不住地发软，某颗拉珠正因为这挤弄重重碾压着自己的前列腺。从未被他人使用过的身体却十分敏感，克伦尼克尖叫着哀求，眼泪弄湿了红扑扑的脸颊。  
塔金当然可以给他一个舒服的第一次。把他轻轻放在床上，用手指一根根地开拓，然后慢慢进入身体，吻他的脊椎和肩膀。不过这完全没有意思，根本不能让他兴奋。如果猎物没有一点点反抗，束手就擒，那狩猎还有什么意义。  
不过塔金惊奇地发现自己竟然没有什么生理反应，眼前的小家伙明明很诱人，任何人站在自己这个角度看他，都多少会被激起一些性冲动吧。为什么只感受到一些胜利的喜悦和压制他人的快感？真奇怪。  
算了，无所谓，那就让他哭喊得再大声点，弄疼他。  
他拽住拉珠露在身体外的线，向后一拉，每一颗拉珠离开后穴都发出啵的声音，伴随着克伦尼克痛苦的呻吟。前列腺被一次次碾过瞬间积聚了无数快感，他的阴茎已经挺立，甚至渗出些许前液。  
在身体里还剩一颗拉珠时，背后的人又把它们重新推进自己的身体，就这样反复抽拉了十几次。  
在克伦尼克想要释放出来的时候，他前端的小孔被塔金拇指堵住，硬邦邦的阴茎被包裹在手掌。  
「放……开……」他很难说出完整的话，此时所有的拉珠都在他的身体里。随着一声轻笑，总督打开了一个开关，瞬间那些拉珠就在克伦尼克身体里剧烈地震动起来。  
他整个人就像触电般抖了起来，所有的尖叫与呻吟都破碎成无助的呜咽。玲口被堵住抑制住迸发，克伦尼克身体滑到了地上，润滑液顺着大腿根流出来。最外面的一颗拉珠就在穴口震动，带出一些粉红色的肠肉，嫩嫩红红的。  
「不要……好难受……」克伦尼克大腿抽搐着，眼泪顺着眼睛流到地上，剧烈的刺激一路传到脊椎，下身被堵着像要炸开一般。  
「松开……总督……拿出来啊……」  
塔金的拇指在克伦尼克的伞顶轻轻打了个转，低头凑到他耳边，咬住发红的耳垂。  
「求求你……」  
塔金怜惜似的地抹了抹克伦尼克惨白的脸颊，对他的哀求感到满意，吻了他的额头，然后松开堵住顶端的手。  
克伦尼克的阴茎可怜兮兮地抖了两下后，白浊的液体射到了地板上。他的身体瘫在地上，随着拉珠的震动抖动着。  
塔金终于关掉拉珠震动的开关，把拉珠取出克伦尼克的身体。地上的人大喘着气，眼神涣散，后穴仍是微微打开的状态。  
克伦尼克趴在地上小声说着什么，塔金隐约听见他在求自己放过他。  
「好戏还没开始呢，奥森。」  
塔金双手伸到克伦尼克腋下，一使劲抬起他的身体，让他面向自己跪下。然后拉开裤链，阴茎快要贴到克伦尼克的脸上。  
克伦尼克还从来没有含过别人的鸡巴，他有些厌恶地撇过头，却又被总督掰了回来。  
「我想你没有反抗的余地。」塔金拉珠他的头发，迫使其张嘴，然后把半勃的阴茎送进克伦尼克温热的口腔里。克伦尼克不知道怎么给人口交，舌头被压在阴茎下一阵反胃，他痛苦地想推开塔金，但对方死死按住他的脖颈。  
口腔里的划伤还没有完全愈合，又被粗长的阴茎刮过，他难受地呜咽着，双手却只能紧紧抓住总督的衣角。  
在抽插了十几下后，克伦尼克觉得嘴里的东西越来越硬，眼泪顺着面颊往地上滴。  
总督抽出已经硬挺的下体，上面沾了克伦尼克嘴里方才还没有干的一些血迹。克伦尼克低头咳嗽起来，还没完全缓过来就被狠狠压在地板上。  
克伦尼克吃痛地喊了一声，随后他的腰被塔金一手架起来，成趴跪的姿势。  
「真是欠操。」  
他的手划过克伦尼克敏感的腰迹，在肚子上捏了捏，然后就对准那个微微张开的洞口，粗壮的阴茎一下子全根尽没，深埋在烫热而狭窄的后穴里。  
克伦尼克囗中随即发出一声叫喊，两腿发软，四肢颤抖不停。  
总督的阴茎比那些该死的珠子还要粗很多，并且插得极深。没被充分扩张的甬道被一下子彻底打开，撕裂的疼痛让克伦尼克只能倒抽着气。  
明知对方是第一次，但塔金也不想对他温柔，肆无忌惮地刺向他身体最隐秘的地方。  
「啊……」克伦尼克也不管不顾地大声呻吟起来，他下意识地张着嘴，涎水不由自主流出来。  
塔金的双手托住他颤抖的大腿，粗大的阴茎像打桩似的，一下下重重地挺到最里面，插得小穴周围又红又肿。甬道被填得满满当当，没留丝毫空隙。  
塔金的一只手探向下身结合的地方，不出意料的摸到了温热的液体。  
被如此粗暴地夺走第一次，后穴还被撕裂流血。克伦尼克痛苦地咬着唇，血液沿着腿根流下去，还有新的正慢慢渗出。  
克伦尼克的这幅惨像反而让他更加兴奋，塔金加快了抽插的力度，并将手指送入克伦尼克微张的口中，将他不停流出的唾液顺那些鞭痕，涂在他的脊背上。  
每次抽插都狠狠碾过他的前列腺，痛感远大于快感，克伦尼克向前爬，试图逃出总督是掌控。可他的双膝刚刚挪出两下，塔金就握着他的双胯拖回来。  
塔金突然停下动作，掰过克伦尼克的头迫使他能看到自己。  
「如果你乖乖听话，不会多难受。」塔金的声音低沉得可怕，「你再这样反抗我，我就把你操死在这里。相信我，说到做到。」  
克伦尼克知道这不只是一个威胁，塔金一向说到做到，他抽着气，带着哭腔轻轻嗯了一声，塔金才放开他的脑袋。  
「起来。」塔金拔出下体，硬生生把克伦尼克拽起来，然后把他推到墙边，按在墙上。  
被泪水浸湿的蓝眼睛里透露着痛苦与恐惧，当然怜香惜玉是不可能的，塔金用双手托起克伦尼克布满红色鞭痕的大腿，使劲往上抬。为了保持平衡，克伦尼克不得不环住总督的脖子，让身体架在对方的身上。  
背后是冷硬的墙壁，前方是总督的深绿色制服。克伦尼克的下巴抵在塔金的肩窝，很快身体又被巨物填满。  
克伦尼克的一条腿盘在自己腰上，后穴紧了紧，像是在期待什么似的。塔金继续捣弄湿成一片的后穴，这个体位能让阴茎插到最深。房间里发出咕嘟嘟的水声，克伦尼克也终于体会到一点点快感，这是从未有过的奇怪感觉，令人窒息的……舒服。  
克伦尼克脸色绯红，像诱人的苹果。粉红发肿的嘴唇里不停溢出让人沉醉的娇喘声，胸前两颗红点不由自主挺立起来。  
知道克伦尼克又要高潮，塔金将他另一条腿也抬起来，盘到自己的腰上，一次次顶到嫩穴的最深处。  
在前列腺附近时，龟头狠狠研磨几下，让克伦尼克尖叫连连。泛出的液体溅到两个人的大腿根，湿漉漉的。  
「塔金……我受不了了……」克伦尼克哭喊着喘气，搂紧施暴者的肩膀，身体一时间颤抖个不停，蓝色的双眸紧闭，温热的液体洒在对方的衣服上。后穴一缩一缩地绞着塔金的下体，整个人软下来挂在对方身上。  
很快，伴随着总督的低吼，温热的精液射进了克伦尼克的小穴。克伦尼克在他身上挂了很久，直到他的意识逐渐恢复，脑子清醒了一点后，腿才放开塔金的腰。  
塔金抽出下体后，轻轻放开克伦尼克的大腿，两个鲜红的手印印在大腿根部。克伦尼克根本站不住，靠着墙滑到地上，毫无羞耻地敞开大腿，后穴里的精液流淌在地上，在灯光照射下反射出淫靡的光线。

塔金对自己的衣服稍作清理后，把克伦尼克的制服和披风扔给靠在墙上喘气的男人。银色的头发被汗水打湿贴在脸上，从面颊到身体、大腿、屁股，都红成一片。衬衫贴在被弄伤的皮肤上，火辣辣的疼。  
看克伦尼克磨磨蹭蹭，穿个衣服还要护着扭伤的左臂。塔金叹了口气，拿起克伦尼克的白披风直接裹在他身上，拦腰横抱起来。  
克伦尼克没有挣扎，他毫无力气，只能任凭被自己摆布。  
他被送进不远处总督的私人医疗室，意识不清，处理完身上的伤就被抱进塔金的卧室，躺在他的床上。  
这副惨样会被很多人看见吗？想想就觉得十分羞耻，尤其是现在还睡在始作俑者的床上。  
塔金过了很久才回卧室，克伦尼克没睡着，在他开门的一刻狠狠瞪了他一样。但他不知道在对方眼里，那双湿漉漉的、眼角还发红的眼睛，看上去可怜又可爱极了。塔金差点被他逗笑，脱下制服换上睡衣，躺在克伦尼克身边，身边的人立刻翻了个身不想和他面对面。  
「还会有很多下次的，奥森。」他恶毒地在克伦尼克耳边低声说，看见对方的耳朵迅速红了起来。  
「疯子……」  
「我看你也挺舒服的。」塔金恶意地捏了克伦尼克的大腿，对方身体立刻一颤。  
「才没有……痛死了。」克伦尼克背过身赌气，虽然到了最后他的确有爽到，难以描述的快感，混合着羞耻感。  
塔金一笑，关掉台灯，房间顿时一片黑暗。  
他是不是希望刚才上他的是盖伦呢？真可惜，那是永远不可能发生的事。无望的爱，得不到的人，没有回报的付出，真可怜。塔金都替克伦尼克感到惋惜。  
「他……真的那么讲吗？」良久，黑暗中他听见克伦尼克这么问了一句。  
塔金一愣，然后立刻明白他说的是厄索。即便知道承认自己是叛徒很可能给包庇他的克伦尼克带来灾难甚至极刑，他仍然和塔金说了实话。他对自己的生死已经无所谓了，对于克伦尼克……又怎么可能还在意。  
「你不信，明天可以亲自问问他。」黑暗中，塔金嘴角微微上扬，他觉得自己离成功就差一步了。很快奥森就会变成他的人，服从他的命令，对他宣誓忠诚，每天心甘情愿地上他的床，乖乖被他玩弄。  
事情似乎变得简单了，只要明天克伦尼克向厄索去确认，他就会断掉所有的幻想和妄想。盖伦从来没有爱过他，如今更不会在意他。  
你为他倾尽一切，他却毫不在意。到了这个份上，是个人都会清醒过来，断然放手吧。

第二天，克伦尼克浑身酸痛，腰像断了一样疼。但他还是咬着牙起来，穿上自己的制服、披风，严严实实地盖住身上的每一处伤痕。

嘴角被匕首划伤留下的红印还十分明显，由于哭了一晚上，两只眼睛也肿的吓人。  
总督很早就出门了，被折腾了一晚上，实在太累太困，不知道自己睡了多久。  
他用湿毛巾敷在眼睛上，敷了十分钟，觉得眼皮肿胀消下去许多，才蹑手蹑脚打开门。毕竟这是总督的卧室，被别人看到他从这间房间走出来可不好。虽然昨天晚上已经……算了，别想这些了。  
就像什么都没发生一样，克伦尼克背着手走到指挥大厅，下属像往常一样，向他问好、报告工作。  
「早，长官。」  
「早。」  
下属似乎看到他脸上的异常，眼神立刻瞟开，装作什么都没看见。  
「关于斯卡里夫的驻防情况，我们已经部署了两艘——」  
「待会跟我说。盖伦厄索还在医疗室吧？」克伦尼克急于想知道一个答案，他希望昨天塔金只是在骗他，扯谎故意刺激他。他也不在乎自己嘴角的伤痕有没有被看出来了。  
「在的，长官，您要去吗？」  
「嗯。」  
年轻的军官跟在克伦尼克身后，手上拿着报告，两个人一路走到了医疗区。  
「抱歉，少校，您不能进去。」走到一个回廊，克伦尼克的下属被站岗的士兵拦住。盖伦的病房和普通医疗室是分开的，有士兵专门看守，是病房更是一间监狱。  
「你在这里等我。」  
「是，长官。」  
克伦尼克能顺利进去也是因为有了塔金的许可，推开门前他深吸一口气。一路上他都在纠结自己说出的第一句话该是什么。  
「呃，盖伦，你……」  
「杀了我吧。」盖伦没有看他，连眼睛都没睁开。整个人就像死了一样平躺在病床上，手上扎着输液针，面色发白。就像死刑临刑之前，再无求生欲。  
克伦尼克站在门口一下哽住，不知道说什么好。他该问盖伦塔金来过这里吗？  
「克伦尼克，我不想参与你的权力斗争——从你杀了莉拉那天起，我就恨你了。」  
「那个漏洞是我设计的，我也承认自己背叛了帝国，还有你派人找我帮你圆谎的事。」  
「让这些该死的事情都结束吧。」  
盖伦始终没有看他，是不屑还是不想，克伦尼克不清楚。  
他根本没有在乎过自己，也许以前还有同窗情谊，还有对于自己的那么一点点感激。但现在，除了仇恨与怨念，什么都不剩了。  
他甚至利用克伦尼克对他的爱反手害他。  
以前他从来没有跟自己如此明确地表达过，现在克伦尼克终于清楚了，他恨他。克伦尼克一生抓住过好多东西，权力、荣誉、晋升，却始终没能得到盖伦的倾慕、爱恋。  
一切就在此刻，彻底崩塌了。  
「你……为什么……」如果不是靠着门边的墙，克伦尼克可能真的会摔倒。冰蓝色的眼睛里，像是有什么东西碎掉，甚至发出咔嚓的声音。为了保住他的性命，不惜冒此风险，包庇帝国的叛徒，被自己讨厌的长官按在审讯室的地上折磨，这一切对他而言根本……什么都不算。如此不屑一顾。  
「克伦尼克。」盖伦侧头睁开眼睛，那双棕色的眼睛里什么都没有，连喊出他名字的时候都如此无情。「你就是个魔鬼。」  
You're a monster.  
You mean nothing to me.  
不该是这样的。盖伦不可能对自己那么无情的。不是这样的不是这样的，盖伦对自己多少是有一点……有一点……感激吗？在自己杀了莉拉，夺走他爱的人、喜欢的生活，让他的女儿生死未卜之后吗？还会有感激吗？  
克伦尼克突然笑了起来，笑自己，也在笑盖伦。  
「我可不会输在这里。」克伦尼克走到盖伦的床前，俯视他的脸，恶狠狠地回道，「你就等着看到死星把你效忠的叛军炸成碎片吧。」  
克伦尼克非常清楚盖伦不是叛军的间谍，他对政治一直不感兴趣。只是不认可帝国的理念，强权、独裁，无止尽的扩张。  
但他只是想这么说罢了。  
克伦尼克扭头走了，门被重重关上，发出啪的一声巨响。  
「我们走。」他对门口等待他的下属说，随后意识到自己的声音似乎染上了微弱的哭腔，下意识地抹了把眼角。

「按照您的要求，将近期厄索博士发出的所有信件全部调集了出来，包括那个飞行员……」  
回到办公室听完下属汇报的工作，克伦尼克想一个人静一静。事实上盖伦对他说了那些话后他就无心工作，心里难受的要死，虽然他知道斯卡里夫与死星的安全比这些该死的事情更加重要。  
「长官……」汇报完毕后，年轻的少校欲言又止，他知道自己不该僭越，但跟了克伦尼克那么久，他实在是看不下去了。克伦尼克示意他说。  
「我知道我说这话僭越了，但……长官，我觉得……厄索博士不值得您做到这一步，您没有必要再替他考虑了。他是帝国的叛徒，而且他根本对您……毫不关心。」他低着头，像是有些后悔说了如此冒犯的话，或许会被斥责，甚至更严重的后果。  
但克伦尼克沉默了很久。  
「抱歉，长官，我太冒犯了。」  
他看见年轻的军官额头上的冷汗，叹了口气。  
「没事。你下去吧，辛苦了。」  
连旁人都看得清清楚楚。

然而这并非全部的真相，盖伦的无情事出有因。其实他们二人都在塔金所设的局里，只是都没有意识到。

时间退回到盖伦醒来的那天，他醒来的第一时间，克伦尼克的副官就想方设法让人传话，把克伦尼克为掩盖盖伦的背叛而编造的谎言全都告诉了他。  
盖伦深知如果他承认自己是叛徒会给克伦尼克带来多大的灾难，他也没有狠心到要利用克伦尼克对自己的感情反过来害他。毕竟克伦尼克做这些全是为了救他，即便自己已经不想活了，也不至于要置克伦尼克于死地。  
所以塔金来找他的时候，盖伦复述了那个谎言。他并不像克伦尼克的那几个下属，对着星区总督说谎还面不改色，盖伦总是下意识地做一些明显的小动作，甚至把故事说得前后矛盾。当然这不是故意的。  
他一直不擅长撒谎。  
「我有必要告诉你一件事，厄索博士，关于你的女儿。」  
当时在伊杜，盖伦听见了那句「父亲」，他看见了那个棕发的女孩。她和莉拉长着一模一样的眼睛，他在爆弹落下的那一刻就确信，她是自己的女儿，他的星尘。  
在自己几乎被震晕，被死兵抬上克伦尼克的穿梭机时，在被雨水和血水模糊的视线里，他看见克伦尼克举着爆能枪，对着远处的少女。  
他想喊他住手，但那时已经发不出声音，很快就昏厥过去。  
那双蓝色眼睛里透出的恨意和妒意，让盖伦感到恐惧。  
「你猜得没错，厄索博士，我们在伊杜基地发现了一具女性尸体，头骨被子弹贯穿。如果你不相信，我可以派人把照片……」  
「够了，我不需要！」克伦尼克夺走了他的一切。他的妻子，现在是女儿。他甚至没有进一步向塔金确认，因为他相信克伦尼克干得出来这种事。一直如此。  
「那么，我再问你一遍，你有没有在死星上故意设计缺陷，到底是不是帝国的叛徒？我希望你谨慎地回答这个问题，因为如果你是，那么包庇你的克伦尼克，同样也是叛国罪。」  
盖伦从来没有认为克伦尼克爱过自己。他对自己的感情，更像一种欲望，和他对权力的渴求、和他的野心一样，只是为了填满他心里永远填不满的空洞。  
一种近乎疯狂的占有欲，剥夺他一切的自由，亲手葬送他爱的人，一次又一次。  
克伦尼克救自己，只是为了可以永远让他对自己怀有感激和愧疚之心。先剥夺自己的一切，然后再伪善地伸出手，最后彻底占有他。从身体到灵魂。  
他以为一切都在自己掌控之中了是吧？这个疯子。他杀了琴，这是盖伦不可原谅的。  
塔金非常清楚这一点。现在连假照片都不用拿给他看了。一切都太顺利了。  
即便第二天克伦尼克会火急火燎地跑过来核实这件事，但盖伦已经相信了是克伦尼克杀了他的女儿。克伦尼克说的一切，在盖伦耳朵里都会成为狡辩。  
有趣的是，他甚至没和克伦尼克提起琴的事，他根本不想听克伦尼克的「狡辩」。  
以前，盖伦对克伦尼克的感情一直很复杂，有感激，也有恨，他活在纠结中，在这种不明所以的感情中挣扎。现在，塔金告诉他是克伦尼克杀了他的女儿，他也就没有必要再继续纠结了。  
一种坚定的感情，即便是负面的，刻骨的，也比内心挣扎与纠结令人舒服。人的潜意识是趋利避害的。  
所有的感情都变成了憎恨，这反而能让盖伦释然。他没有必要再对克伦尼克有任何愧疚与感激了。  
「没错，我是叛徒，我在死星里设计了漏洞。你们杀了我吧。」  
杀了我，也杀了克伦尼克吧。让这辈子都没算清的账、解开结，彻底了断在刑场吧。

克伦尼克根本没有杀琴。  
然而，除非看见活着的女儿，盖伦永远不可能相信克伦尼克的任何「狡辩」。而盖伦已经失去了自由，再也没有机会见到琴。  
盖伦不会被处死，却会恨克伦尼克，恨到骨髓与血液。

一切都在塔金的掌控之中。同时欺骗双方、操纵人心，是如此愉快的事情。  
他甚至做了准备——如果克伦尼克愤怒地冲到自己身前，质问他到底和盖伦说了什么，质问他为什么要欺骗盖伦琴是被自己杀死的。  
现在竟然连这一步都不需要了。  
或许盖伦也有怀疑，所以才不在克伦尼克面前提起琴的死。但他心底里却希望着，彻底断掉和克伦尼克几十年的孽缘，一厢情愿地憎恨他。

真可悲啊，你们俩。尤其是你，奥森。你想占有厄索的身体和心，可你却不懂人心。你亲手夺走他的一切，他怎么可能爱你。

而我终将会成功的，一切都会如我所愿。你很快就是我的了，从身体，到心，再到灵魂，我的小奥森。

那天晚上，克伦尼克没有挣扎，没有反抗。他被塔金按在床上，漠然地看着总督的眼睛，塔金知道有什么东西彻底碎了，碎片就扎在他的心上。  
他的后穴还是红肿的，潦草地润滑与扩张后，塔金就压在他身上，对着那个粉红色的肉穴横冲直撞起来。  
虽然比第一次温柔许多，虽然他背后是柔软的床垫而非地板，克伦尼克还是在快要高潮的时候哭了出来。塔金知道他为什么哭。  
逐渐放慢抽插的速度，塔金俯身亲吻克伦尼克的肩窝、侧颈，然后堵住他的嘴，让奥森涨红脸。一只手再环住克伦尼克僵直的阴茎，挤捏套弄。  
很快，握着阴茎的手就被白浊的液体弄湿，塔金欣赏着克伦尼克高潮时候的脸，泪痕、吻痕，微张的嘴和嘴角的涎水，脆弱、放荡，带着特有的阴毒。  
他甚至觉得自己沉醉其中了。不该这样，这只是源于自己的征服欲与控制欲，怎么可能……  
「啊啊……轻点啊……」不知不觉中自己又加大了冲撞的力度与速度，高潮的余韵还未褪去，初经人事的身体再次颤抖起来。克伦尼克的手胡乱地抓挠着自己的后背，大腿背肏得抽搐不止，蓝色的眼睛彻底被泪水模糊。  
「喊我的名字。」舔了舔充血的耳垂，塔金低声说。其实克伦尼克经常对塔金直呼其名，直接当众喊他塔金而不是总督，塔金也惊奇自己竟然一直容忍着这种僭越与不敬。  
这种人早该人头落地，为什么现在正躺在自己身下浪叫，腿还攀上自己的腰。这真太奇怪了。  
但现在在床上，无论是喊威尔霍夫还是塔金，都极其暧昧。一种不知从何而来的羞耻感堵住克伦尼克的嗓子，他偏过头，红着脸用沉默表示拒绝。  
倔强、惹人讨厌。  
于是塔金把手探向交合的位置，指尖埋入相连处，往伸出挤压。  
一阵麻木的酸胀感刺激着克伦尼克的神经，他想推开塔金，但被死死压制。  
一个指节已经挤进被阴茎堵得严严实实的肠道，酸胀变成撕裂感与刺痛，克伦尼克实在受不住了。  
「拿出来……会……坏掉的……」  
你就不能服从我的命令吗？一丝阴暗沉淀在塔金的眼后，他又挤进第二根手指，而且用力一塞，全部伸进克伦尼克狭窄的甬道。  
随之而来的尖叫声只是因为痛苦与剧痛。  
「塔金……啊……总督……拿出来吧……求求你……塔金……」  
非要来点惩罚才能听话，恼人的小东西。塔金满意地抽出手指，上面沾着亮亮的液体，像是奖励一般，涂在克伦尼克胸前的红点上。  
在他也快要到达极限之前，塔金抽出自己的下体，让克伦尼克含住。  
那张桀骜不驯的脸染上情欲的红，眼泪渲染着漂亮的面颊，嘴里还含着自己的下身。他试着舔弄起来，软软的小舌头就像有天赋一样，摩擦着伞顶、玲口和柱身的血管。最后一刻塔金退出温热的口腔，把精液全射在克伦尼克的脸上。

过了许久，高潮的余韵渐渐褪去，两个人的呼吸都逐渐平静下来。塔金从克伦尼克身上下来，躺在他身边。  
方才无法思考的大脑重新运作起来，克伦尼克总觉得有什么不对劲。  
盖伦不会这样对他的，他绝对没有那么恶毒，除非……他被欺骗了。  
「塔金……你是不是对盖伦……说了别的事情？」他侧头试探性地问道。  
塔金笑了一声，「现在才意识到啊。」  
「你说了什么？」克伦尼克的声音瞬间提高了八度，他硬撑着坐了起来，质问躺在床上懒洋洋的总督。  
「事已至此，你说什么他也不会信的。克伦尼克，你们俩早完了。」克伦尼克瞪着他发红的双眼，在塔金眼里更加可笑。他的愤怒也在意料之中，他的行动，连他的情绪，都在自己掌控之下。  
「你到底跟他说了什么？！」克伦尼克嘶吼着，他甚至试图跨坐在塔金身上掐住他的脖子，但瞬间就被对方反手制服，两个人的位置也调换过来。  
塔金掐住克伦尼克的脖子，把他死死按在床上。克伦尼克的腿猛烈地挣扎，手抓挠着塔金的手臂，因为窒息而张开嘴。  
「首先，奥森，不要做无谓的尝试，不要试图攻击我。」他的手又紧了紧，底下的人连舌头都伸出些许。  
「第二，我告诉你，我对厄索说，是你杀了他女儿，他立刻就信了。」克伦尼克快要昏过去了，腿也没了力气，翻起白眼。  
「你如果想再去找他  
，也无所谓。不过你所说的每一句话，在厄索耳朵里，都是罪犯的狡辩。他只会更加憎恨你，恶心你。」  
塔金放开手，看着克伦尼克像捡了条命一样大口喘着气，胸口起伏，剧烈地咳嗽起来。  
「塔金……你他妈去死。我要……杀了你……」克伦尼克一边摸着脖子上的红印，一边狠狠地咒骂塔金。  
「我相信你还没有蠢成这样。」塔金抓住克伦尼克另一只不安分的手，「这件事到此为止。」  
「你答应我的……你明明说过的！」克伦尼克不依不饶，刚刚喘过气又吼了起来。  
「我是说过，如果你乖乖就范，我可以放你一马，同样也可以饶盖伦一命。但我可没给你别的承诺。」塔金冷笑道，他可以不杀厄索，但可以让厄索恨他，恨到骨子里，让克伦尼克永远不能自证清白，至少在琴这件事上。  
克伦尼克的手也软了下来，塔金一松手，他的手臂就重重砸在床上。他仰面躺在塔金身下，只能嘲笑自己又被摆了一道。  
「为什么啊……」  
他闭上眼睛，试图不让那些眼泪顺着眼角流出来。可他做不到。愤怒、悔恨、痛苦、绝望，裹挟着他的内心。  
如果塔金只是想摧毁自己的尊严，享受一下对自己的征服感与控制感，他已经做到了啊。为什么要做到这一步，为什么要盖伦恨自己一辈子啊？！  
塔金没有回答，他从克伦尼克身上下来，关掉了台灯。然后帮克伦尼克盖好被子，甚至用略显冰凉的唇吻了他的额头。  
「睡吧。」  
听见克伦尼克的抽泣，塔金一手搂住他的身体。一开始还有不情愿的挣扎，后来就彻底放弃抵抗，缩在他的怀里。

你已经没有任何选择了。你彻底失去他了。我的，奥森。

午夜，塔金隐隐约约听见克伦尼克的声音，也许是梦话也许就是半梦半醒的状态。  
他还在说着，为什么。

为什么？你还没发现吗？  
因为我爱你啊，小奥森。  
爱情不就是排他、独占吗。  
我要你的归顺，要你的忠诚，还要你的身体和精神由我掌控。  
让我成为你的唯一。  
这不都是……显而易见的事情吗？

克伦尼克正坐在自己的穿梭机上，回想起刚才在停机坪发生的事情，皱起眉头。

女执行者号  
「我去斯卡里夫。」  
他刚刚走到停机坪就被塔金给堵住，塔金问他去哪，克伦尼克面无表情地回答道。  
明明两个小时前两个人还躺在同一张床上，如果仔细看，还可以发现总监脖颈处红色的咬痕。  
塔金想了想，「的确，你该去一趟，保证厄索没有带来更多的麻烦。」  
克伦尼克点头默认，刚刚准备走上穿梭机，突然手腕就被拉住，塔金一使劲，克伦尼克失去平衡倒在他怀里。  
「放开，我得走了。」克伦尼克刚刚站稳脚跟就试图推开塔金，但身体却被牢牢锁住，腰带也被神不知鬼不觉地扯下。  
「你疯了吗？」克伦尼克还在挣扎，与此同时他的身体被狠狠掼在不远处的墙上。  
「想到一周之后才能见到你……」塔金一笑，迅速解开克伦尼克的披风，然后一把脱下他黑色的军裤，舔了舔微红的脸颊，「你可真是诱人。」  
克伦尼克放弃抵抗，双手撑在墙上。后面还红肿着，他真的受不了总督的体力和长度，两次都觉得自己的小腹要被直接顶穿。  
「那你……轻……轻点。」他红着脸说。  
已经有坚挺的东西顶在自己屁股后面，甚至连润滑剂都没有。克伦尼克也知道自己的乞求没什么用，但他只能希望总督能温柔一点。  
他绝望地闭上眼睛，屏住呼吸，等待身体被贯穿的那一刻。  
他的腰被塔金一手环住了，总督在他耳边低语，让他放松。  
克伦尼克下意识地松了松那部分的肌肉，然后在他完全没有预料到的时候，总督的整根阴茎都强行塞进他的身体。  
这里是停机坪，公共场所，克伦尼克咬住嘴唇没让尖叫声发出来。他倒抽着冷气，生理性的泪水从眼角流下了。塔金能感受到怀里的人疼得发抖。  
「你会喜欢上这种感觉的，我保证。」  
塔金开始动了，每一次都碾过克伦尼克脆弱敏感的肠壁，插到最深处。克伦尼克抑制不住喉咙里的呻吟，一声声地叫了出来。  
这时机舱门从里面开了，有两个军官进来。塔金和克伦尼克在一个他们看不到的角度，克伦尼克却庆幸有人进来，至少在他们离开之前，塔金就不会再肏自己。  
然而他太天真了。  
塔金一手搂紧他的腰，另一只手死死捂住他的嘴，抽插的速度和力度都更加发狠了。  
可能被人看见的紧张、被捂住嘴巴的无力、后穴传来的快感和疼痛，过大的羞耻感与疼痛感刺激着脆弱的神经，塔金忽然感到右手上一股股热流，沾湿他的手指。  
搂着腰的手臂上越来越沉，克伦尼克的腿被肏得发软，身体直往下滑，却被有力的手臂给架了起来。  
那两个人说了些话后就离开了，塔金放开捂住克伦尼克嘴巴的手，转而抚摸起他一直没被照顾到的小弟弟。那只手上全是热乎乎的眼泪，触碰在敏感的阴茎上，塔金一边顶着克伦尼克的屁股，一边抚摸他的下身，带着哭腔的娇喘声持续刺激他的大脑。  
「唔……要……到了……」怀里的人断断续续地说，每次高潮前克伦尼克都下意识地夹紧他的小洞。  
塔金在射出来的前一秒拔出阴茎，把精液射在克伦尼克的大腿根，克伦尼克也同时把他的液体沾在了总督的手上，随后就彻底滑倒在地上，红着脸喘气。

塔金用随身携带的餐巾纸擦了擦手上的精液，然后又拿了几张递给克伦尼克。  
克伦尼克接过餐巾纸，用刚刚哭过的蓝眼睛瞪了一眼塔金。在对方的注视下擦干大腿根部的精液，那表情看上去委屈极了。

「解决掉厄索留下了的后患。」塔金整理好衣着，把制服拉拉平，把沾有精液的餐巾纸扔到垃圾桶。「以后翻过这一页。」  
塔金很想再补充一句:忘掉他。但他想了想，还是没有说出口。  
「我知道。」克伦尼克提起裤子，穿上披风，把自己裹得严严实实。如果不是脸上的红晕还没有散去，或许没有人猜得出来刚刚发生了什么。  
这样近看克伦尼克的脸，还有他的眼睛。美丽中带着脆弱，阴毒中又有些不安。塔金突然觉得心被人揪了一下，下意识地用手指抹掉克伦尼克眼角的泪痕。总督的眼神里带着克伦尼克从未见到过的……爱意，或者只是之前他没有发现。温柔、平和，本不属于帝国总督的目光。  
「塔金？」克伦尼克怔了怔，疑惑地唤了一声。  
塔金才意识到自己方才的失态，在克伦尼克面前表现出不该有的情感。  
还没有到这个时候。  
他需要等克伦尼克掉进更加绝望的深渊，或者可以亲手把他推进地狱。  
在权力与政治的漩涡中，克伦尼克永远斗不过他，塔金总是更胜一筹。  
要让总监放下他最后的骄傲与自尊，还有对厄索的愚蠢的情感，跪在自己脚边求他，求他救自己。  
这样奥森就会彻底成为他的东西，从身体到精神。让小奥森只对他一个人忠诚。  
只是想象那双透露着不甘的哀求的眼神，塔金就已经迫不及待想看到那天了。  
现在他正搂着刚刚穿好衣服的克伦尼克，对方的头顺从地埋在他肩上，呼出的热气碰到他的脖子，暖暖的。  
「等你回来，送你个小礼物。」  
不知道为什么，他想一直抱着克伦尼克，就好像以后没有机会一样。克伦尼克也少有地没有任何反抗，静静地把脑袋埋下对方肩窝。两个人就像真正的情侣在告别一般。

「到斯卡里夫，有什么问题及时联系我。」克伦尼克临走前，塔金把一个私人的便携通讯设备递给他，「我相信你，奥森。」  
今天塔金很奇怪。  
「那好。我很期待你的……礼物。」面对这样的总督，克伦尼克也觉得自己该更加礼貌一点，他接过通讯社保，复杂地看了眼塔金，然后进了自己的穿梭机。

这是克伦尼克第二次举枪对着这个女孩。明明手无寸铁，眼神却坚定无畏，和她母亲一样。  
他永远不可能向盖伦自证清白，他看不到活着的女儿，而现在，他即将杀死她。  
他们见过，在很久很久以前，盖伦还没有离开帝国的时候。那时琴还是小孩子，缩在莉拉怀里。  
克伦尼克救过他们家。  
她对着自己说，她叫琴·厄索，盖伦·厄索的女儿。  
女儿。  
如果在伊杜那天就杀了她该多好。而现在，盖伦已经相信了塔金的谎言，再也没有留下她的意义。  
为什么还在等待呢？应该果断扣下扳机，阻止情报泄露，杀了她。  
她说自己永远不会赢。  
自己在犹豫什么呢？

后背的刺痛感袭来的那一刻，克伦尼克向前倒去，爆能枪带来的灼烧感让他的感官瞬间失灵，天旋地转后重重摔在地上。  
有人从他身后开枪，现在情报被发出去了。

如果刚刚自己果断开枪了。  
如果在伊杜就杀了从地上爬起来的琴。  
如果在盖伦遇见莉拉前，就告诉他自己的感情。  
事情是不是不会变成现在这样？

曾经他考虑过，能不能暗中处理掉莉拉母女。当时他很快否决了这个疯狂的想法，或许他可以做得到瞒天过海，瞒着盖伦一辈子。但他下不了手，不是对那两个女人，而是对盖伦。  
现在他不必再考虑这些问题了，他的爆能枪也飞了出去，爬起来的力气都没有了。

他一直对盖伦抱有幻想，不切实际的幻想。幻想他能察觉到自己的感情，幻想他能放弃莉拉，幻想着他能热衷于共同的事业。  
明明早就明白他只是个无望的爱人，自己永远得不到的人，可还是心甘情愿地做到这一步。甚至连他的女儿都没果断杀死，明明那是个根本不该存在的人。

就算塔金没有欺骗他，他也不可能对自己抱有任何感激。即便自己冒着叛国罪的风险，救他。  
该死的总督，他说的每一句话都是对的。他们俩早就完蛋了。

他口袋里的通讯设备突然响了，然后自动接通。  
「克伦尼克，如果我得到的情报没有错，死星的图纸已经泄露了，还有在斯卡里夫驻防的两艘歼星舰，它们被摧毁了。」  
塔金是来嘲讽他的失败的。克伦尼克根本不想拿出通讯设备，什么话也没回。塔金得胜般的语气，比他打了胜仗还要自傲，就像老鹰成功抓住了追捕多时的猎物。  
所有事情，所有人都在他的算计之中。  
「现在，挽回损失的最好的办法只有一个。」塔金在那边勾起嘴角，或许这是一次战术上的失误，但他终于可以收网捕获猎物了。  
他即将成功抓住他的小奥森。  
他并不只是来嘲讽克伦尼克的，虽然毁掉他的骄傲与自尊是塔金热衷的事情之一，但这次，他要克伦尼克求他，求他来带走自己，彻底抓住这个他已经觊觎已久的政敌、单方的情人。  
让他活在对自己的感激、厌恶、愧疚之中，让他心甘情愿地爬上自己的床，让他爱自己。

克伦尼克始终一句话没说，他硬撑着抬起头时，他看见了空中的死星。的确，挽回损失最好的方法，就是用死星轰炸斯卡里夫。

你预测到了我的每一步，推我下地狱，现在又佯装要对我加以恩惠，让我感激你一辈子，是吗？  
所有事情都要如你的愿，是吗？  
我不会求你的。  
造成如此重大损失的我，即便活着回了你的歼星舰，等待我的也只有灾难，你给我带来的灾难。或许可以免除一死，但我就被你永远地拴住，任你摆布，任你宰割。  
作你的玩具？我不想这样。

「你以为一切都能如你的愿，是吗，塔金？」克伦尼克知道塔金听得到，他咬牙切齿地说，「我哪也不会去，也不需要你的怜悯，我从第一眼见到你就很讨厌你，想杀了你。」  
「你喜欢我是吧？但我爱盖伦，我永远爱他，即便他恨我，对我不屑一顾。他是我无望的恋人，但我愿意为他付出一切，甚至生命。」  
「我恨你，塔金，我们地狱见。」  
克伦尼克从口袋里摸出通讯设备，用尽最后的力气，摔掉了它。设备碰到钢筋水泥上向下一层层坠落，发出碰碰声响，最后摔烂了。

从第一次见面开始，我就讨厌你。  
可争斗了那么多年，我从来没有任何胜算。

他突然想起来他们第一次发生关系的时候，塔金吻了他。明明做了比接吻过分百倍的事情，但那一下却让他手足无措。  
塔金出于什么情绪吻他的，安慰，征服欲，还是……他扭曲的爱意？  
刚刚说的话，又有几句真心呢？  
他的确骗了盖伦，但就算没有断了他的这个念想，盖伦会回到他身边吗？什么「回到」啊，他曾几何时在自己身边。

可我真的恨你，塔金。

这是塔金没有想到的。他第一次误判了克伦尼克的行动。  
他甚至都听得出来那是克伦尼克的气话，但那句「他是我无望的恋人，我甚至可以为他去死」，彻底激发了总督埋藏深处的嫉妒心，连他自己都没有意识到的，冲动而低级的情感。  
这一次理智没有占上风。  
他背叛了你，毁了你一生的心血，对你的付出无动于衷不屑一顾，你却任然执迷不悟。  
好啊，你可以为他去死，那你就去死吧。既然我至此都得不到你，那就毁掉好了。  
死在自己一手监造的武器下，适合你。

「You may fire when ready.」

那是死星充能的样子。摧毁斯卡里夫的话，也就是三四分钟的事。  
也没机会再后悔了。

他竟然在怀念女执行者号上分别时，塔金强迫他之后，那个短暂却温暖的拥抱。  
他说他相信自己。  
塔金早就可以杀了他，或者彻底控制他了。无论是包庇盖伦还是杀了那些无辜的研究员（也是为了让盖伦活下来），他都可以让自己葬身地狱。  
塔金给了他机会。证明自己，证明对帝国的忠诚，让他和盖伦断掉关系，离开这片泥潭。  
早该断了。

如果……如果刚刚自己没说这些鬼话，塔金会派人带自己离开的吧。

或许以后的某一天，他们还会站在死星的指挥室，看着死星的绿色激光毁掉叛军的基地，或许塔金还会搂着他的腰，亲昵地碰一碰他的脸，就像以前他做过的一样。

征服与被征服，爱与被爱，单向的，双向的。  
躺在他怀里的感觉也不是不好。能够放下一切，能有人让他依靠。

我恨你，但我也……爱你……

现在已经传达不到了。  
其实我也很期待你会给我的礼物。

对不起。  
对不起。

塔金站在指挥大厅的最中间，看着绿色的激光冲击到斯卡里夫，星球一点点碎裂解体，变成碎块。  
场面一如既往的美。  
他还是得胜的微笑，和每次打了胜仗，在和其他元帅和星区总督的权力斗争中最终获得胜利时一样。  
却没有胜利的喜悦。

他觉得一个已经被填上的空洞，填补空洞的东西，突然不见了。

那是恐怖的空虚感。

在最后一步，他失误了。

「散会。」

死星的会议室里，塔金坐在长桌的最前端。与会军官陆续离开，会议室里只剩下他和维达。

这是自己杀死他后的第三天。

第一天，他看着那把空椅子出神，散会的时候才意识到，指甲掐进肉里，手心全是血。  
安排座位的下属，那天故意留着那把凳子，以为能让塔金高兴，因为终于搞死了他讨厌的政敌。

他失算了。塔金本以为一切都在他的掌控之中，以为算到了克伦尼克的每一步。  
即便粉身碎骨、万劫不复，他也不愿向自己求助。这太荒谬了，根本不在计划之中。

「总督，您这几天心不在焉啊。」耳边响起尖锐的电子音，塔金瞟了眼维达，干咳一声。

「是您的错觉，维达尊主。」

事实上他这两天都没有睡好，一闭眼就是他站在指挥舰上下令死星对斯卡里夫、对克伦尼克开火的样子。他甚至做了噩梦，看见被他日夜玩弄的小奥森，挣扎着从安全保障设施的楼顶平台爬起来，抬起头却只能看见空中充能的死星，那双蓝眼睛就像极地的冰层般绝望。

「原力不会撒谎，总督。」

无论何时何地，哪怕是方才的例行会议，那身白色制服和飘逸披风总能在他眼前浮现，搅乱他的思路。  
他想起和他一起开会的场景。他先是打断自己的发言，然后自顾自站起来说些不着边际的话，虽然有时候他也能说到点子上，但大多数时间，他就是想反驳自己两句。  
他想起来死星第一次实地实验的时候，想起自己从他手中抢走死星指挥权的时候，一切都历历在目，恍如昨日。  
他想要克伦尼克的归顺与臣服，想要他的忠诚，想要他的肉体与灵魂都向自己臣服。  
可最后什么也没得到。

你赢了，奥森。

我准备把死星的指挥权给你的。  
可你没能来拿这份礼物。  
不是你没能来，是我没能让你回来。

「愧疚、懊恼，还有……嫉妒。」维达在探知他的情绪。

See you in hell.

这是他对自己说的最后一句话。  
塔金没有理会维达，没有反驳，面无表情离开了会议室。

他的办公桌上还有一堆需要批阅的文件，他翻到的第三张纸，是帝安局的发来的。  
底下的签名行  
Director of Advanced Weapon Research: Orson Krennic  
Grand Moff:  
他还没有签字。  
他想起来这份文件，他看到过一次，两个月前就发来了，也是克伦尼克最后签的字。  
只是为了找他的麻烦，塔金故意弄了个理由把它给打回帝安局，让克伦尼克改完再交给他。

他已经改完呈交上来了。

签下「W」的时候，白纸被晕湿了一小块。

对不起。  
对不起。

维达经过他的办公室，那种情绪，他再熟悉不过了。  
皇帝告诉他，帕德梅被他杀死的时候，他就是这样一模一样的感觉。

亲手杀死挚爱。  
还是因为……冲动。

已经什么也传达不到了。

我一直以为自己比你高明，但事实上，我对你做的事情，和你对盖伦做的事情，又有什么区别呢？  
强迫你做不想做的事情，强迫你爱我，对我忠诚。

而且，你给了盖伦选择的余地，而我没有给你。即便另一个选择是死亡，你也不会选择我。

我总是自傲于自己可以洞悉人性、操纵人心，让每个人按照我是预期行动。  
这次我失误了。

See you in hell.  
我倒是希望，咱俩死了之后都能下地狱，这样我或许可以和你道个歉。


End file.
